This invention relates to a system for connecting two pipe ends by inserting one pipe into a second pipe connector member. These pipes are made from any material which is capable of being deformed or creased by the U-shaped clip members being driven across their surface.
This invention further relates to a non-threaded pipe connector system for connecting pipe without having to utilize threads and for providing a seal which is substantially as tight a seal as is found in a threaded type connection.
Also, this invention relates to a non threaded pipe connector which can also serve as a quick release and reconnect fitting having broad applications.
While there have been many prior patents which have utilized varying shapes of U-shaped members whether they were round or flat, nevertheless, these prior U-shaped members required that the pipe to be joined have a channeled surface or a groove pre-cut therein such that once inserted the U-shaped clip must be fitted through or about the groove of the joining member to engage the groove or fit into a predetermined hole on the second pipe, for forming a union or locking mechanism to prevent the inserted pipe from backing out once the piping system was pressurized.
One example is described in British Pat. No. 902,447, which provides a U-shaped clip which is passed through a slotted member to engage a peripheral groove on the pipe which is inserted into a sleeve. The U-shaped retainer piece is inserted through the slotted member on the sleeve for engagement with the peripheral groove on the pipe.
Also prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,861 provide for a means of deforming a metal pipe to form a tight connection. However, in this patent, the receiving pipe member was provided with a groove which was defined internally of the receiving pipe member for receiving the tension hoop leg. This internally defined groove provided the means for driving the tension hoop leg to grip in this connector. This connector is very expensive to manufacture. This internal groove is used to drive the legs of the hoop against the pipe to be held and prevents the spreading forces generated, when the pipes are pressured up, from causing the hoop to open and to fail as a connector. The requirement for such an internal groove is a continuation of the expensive and complex means of attempting to join pipe using exotic and complicated mechanisms.
Also, pipe connectors of the prior art which had grooves machined in the pipe, required the pipe to be much thicker walled pipe This added thickness is because pipe is rated based on its thinest wall thickness and providing a notch required additional wall thickness after it was machined to keep the pipe properly rated, clearly making such pipe more expensive.
Prior art pipe connector required specialized equipment in the field for its installation or the pipe and connector had to have very exacting tolerance for the system to be fitted together and the clip and grooves to be matched up in the field installations.
Also, the hoops of this U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,861 that the slotting members be offset from each other less they engage and interfere with the locking procedure. This requires a significant amount of additional machining and a significant amount of accuracy in the production of such pipe connecting assemblies and makes them relatively expensive.